


Что-то старое, что-то новое

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 6, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Кит подслушивает ещё один разговор после возвращения на Землю.





	Что-то старое, что-то новое

Скромные комнаты, которые Гарнизон любезно предоставил паладинам, после долгого пути на Землю показались настоящим блаженством: львам Вольтрона и не было равных во всей вселенной, но для проживания они всё же не годились. Несколько недель, проведённых в тесных каютах, вымотали их не хуже эпизодических нападений галра.

Может, жилой корпус академии и не дотягивал до уровня ставших болезненно родными комнат Замка, но точно не шёл ни в какое сравнение с отелями, не рассчитанными на людей.

С тех пор, как Кит вылетел из Академии, в ней мало что изменилось, и комната, в которой его разместили, была как две капли воды похожа на ту, где он когда-то жил: те же обои на стенах, то же казённое постельное бельё, такая же лампа на столе. 

Ему всегда казалось, что в Гарнизоне не осталось ничего, по чему он мог бы скучать – его никогда не держало там ничего, кроме Широ, – но стоило оказаться внутри, в таких знакомых стенах, как его с головой захлестнуло ностальгией.

Остро захотелось прямо сейчас куда-нибудь сорваться, как в старые добрые времена: проверить, не сменили ли старый сломанный замок на двери, ведущей на крышу, или пробраться в подземный гараж коридором, который никогда не патрулируют, и вытолкать наружу гравицикл…

Конечно, теперь Кит мог сделать всё это, ни от кого не скрываясь – к тому моменту, как все формальности были улажены, в Академии наступил отбой, но на них он уже не распространялся, и кроме того, что сводился к минимуму риск нарваться где-нибудь на студентов – по крайней мере, добропорядочных, – позднее время ничего не значило.

И всё же где-то в глубине души загорелся знакомый азарт, и Кит тихо выскользнул из своей комнаты, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

Некоторые привычки, по всей видимости, неискоренимы. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и неторопливо побрел по коридору в сторону комнаты Широ, надеясь, что он ещё не спит и не откажется составить ему компанию. 

В конце концов, пробираться по ночам на крышу было их традицией.

Остальные паладины предпочли отправиться к своим семьям, как только Гарнизон посчитал, что с расспросами закончено. И Пидж, и Ханк, и Лэнс, уже пригласивший к себе Аллуру и Корана, предлагали Широ и Киту к ним присоединиться, но они не сговариваясь отказались: несмотря на все заверения о том, что их семьи будут только рады гостям, они понимали, что будут лишними, и не хотели мешать воссоединению. 

Дверь в комнату Широ была приоткрыта, и на мгновение Киту показалось, что он ждал его – сердце пропустило удар и подскочило в груди, разгоняя по телу жаркую волну предвкушения. 

А затем ухнуло вниз, и вместо приятного жара его обожгло холодом. Кит машинально вжался в стену возле двери – вот уж и правда, как в старые добрые времена.

Он знал этот голос. 

Когда-то давно он его ненавидел – так, как только может ненавидеть всё в своём мнимом «сопернике» отчаянно и безответно влюблённый подросток.

Во рту стало горько.

За всё время, что они были паладинами Вольтрона, Широ ни разу не вспоминал об Адаме, и после всего, что они пережили, Кит был уверен, что эта глупая детская ревность осталась далеко в прошлом. Видимо, он ошибался – как и раньше, она сдавила горло, обожгла глаза и заставила непроизвольно сжать кулаки; за это было отчаянно стыдно – ни тогда, ни теперь Широ ему не принадлежал, он не имел права его ревновать к кому бы то ни было, и всё же не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

– …правда! – негромко воскликнул Адам, заканчивая фразу, которую Кит не расслышал, и тихо рассмеялся. – Я… я не думал, что ещё когда-нибудь тебя увижу, – мягче добавил он, и Кит на мгновение забыл, как дышать. – Я рад, что ты вернулся домой, Такаши.

– Я тоже рад, – в голосе Широ была улыбка – Киту не нужно было его видеть, чтобы представить её: тёплая, искренняя, такая… бесценная. – Стоило вернуться хотя бы ради того, чтобы утереть нос Иверсону и всему руководству.

Адам снова усмехнулся. Кит представил, как он наклонил голову, виновато улыбаясь, как рассеянно стянул очки, протирая их специальным платком, который всегда носил с собой, как близоруко покосился на Широ из-под чёлки.

– Такаши… наш последний разговор…

– Давай не будем об этом, – перебил его Широ, и Кит безуспешно попытался проглотить комок в горле. 

Он помнил тот разговор. Помнил, как точно так же стоял под дверью, невольно подслушивая, но не в силах пошевелиться. И точно так же, как и тогда, его захлестнула злость – Широ не заслуживал такого отношения и не заслуживал напоминания о нём.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль, – Адам сказал это так тихо, что Кит едва расслышал его слова, зато хорошо услышал обречённый вздох. 

Сколько времени Адам накручивал себя перед тем, как прийти к Широ? Сколько готовился этому разговору?

Сколько он думал о Широ с тех пор, как его объявили погибшим?

Кит понимал, что это несправедливо, но даже в мыслях не мог его простить за то, что он был одним из тех, кто в это поверил.

– Не нужно, – тихо сказал Широ. – Знаешь… я бы сказал, что это осталось в прошлом, но по правде говоря, мне кажется, вернее будет сказать «в другой жизни». С тех пор, как я стал частью команды Вольтрона, многие вещи стали выглядеть иначе.

Нужно было уйти – так же бесшумно, как он пришёл, пока его не заметили, нужно было… дать им время побыть вдвоём. Если Широ был готов простить Адама – это должно было остаться только между ними, Кит не имел права здесь быть, и всё же…

И всё же.

– Ты тоже выглядишь иначе, – заметил Адам. – Но совсем неплохо. Правда, я не уверен насчёт цвета волос – по-моему, когда Дженкинс подмешал краску тебе в шампунь, было лучше.

Широ рассмеялся, и у Кита снова болезненно сжалось сердце.

Он пожалел, что отпустил Волка прогуляться и не мог сейчас воспользоваться его телепортацией.

– Я неделю ходил с розовыми волосами, – со смехом вспомнил Широ. – Нет, хватит с меня экспериментов, я надеюсь, что это последний раз, когда мои волосы меняют цвет без моего участия.

Кит не застал этот эпизод – он произошёл до того, как его приняли в Гарнизон, но Широ как-то рассказывал ему об этом, и сейчас это показалось лишним напоминанием, насколько их история с Адамом дольше.

Он запрокинул голову и шумно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. 

– Ты всё так же смеешься, – тепло сказал Адам, а затем вдруг посерьёзнел, и Кит отчётливо разобрал надлом в его голосе: – Знаешь, я ведь был уверен, что никогда больше его не услышу. И… чёрт, Такаши, я… мне так тебя не хватало.

Повисло секундное молчание, а затем послышалось неразборчивое движение в комнате, и Широ прочистил горло.

– Нет, – тихо, но решительно сказал он. Кит не сразу понял, к чему, а когда догадался, его окатило жгучим стыдом – за то, чему он стал свидетелем, и за то, что задохнулся от ревности. – Прости, но я не могу.

– Я понимаю, – пробормотал Адам. – Прости, я не хотел – я просто… увидел тебя, и… прости. Я понимаю, если тебе нужно время, но…

– Нет, – повторил Широ. – Мне не нужно время, Адам. Я ни в чём тебя не виню, – мягче добавил он, видимо, предупреждая вопрос, – и я тоже рад тебя видеть – рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, но… 

Несмотря ни на что, Кит не смог сдержать горькой улыбки – это было настолько в духе Широ, неизменно заботливого и тактичного, что он не мог подобрать нужные слова для отказа. Подслушивать это было ещё более неловко, чем всё остальное, возможно, отчасти потому, что в какой-то степени это играло Киту на руку.

По крайней мере, пока Широ не решил, что лучшим завершением фразы будет:

– У меня уже кое-кто есть.

Кит даже не понял, кто из них поперхнулся воздухом – Адам или он.

Что?..

– Прости, что? – озвучил его мысли Адам. – Ты… ты же знаешь, что можешь просто сказать «нет», не оправдываясь? Я бы понял, – кажется, он улыбался, но Кит уже не мог точно это определить за собственной круговертью мыслей.

– Я не оправдываюсь, – хмыкнул Широ. – И… наверное, я бы в любом случае не вернулся к тебе, не только поэтому. Но мне показалось, что нужно это сказать.

– И… кто это? – озадаченно спросил Адам – может, немного грустно, но без враждебности в голосе, скорее, с любопытством. На этот раз Кит всецело разделял его эмоции – разве что у него к ним прибавилась надежда, от которой закружилась голова. – Неужели инопланетянин? Подожди… серьёзно?

Если второй изумлённый вопрос последовал за безмолвным подтверждением Широ, то Кит не представлял, что и думать – ему казалось, что он знает о Широ всё, и пропустить, что он начал с кем-то встречаться, никак не мог; с другой стороны, если Широ всё это время догадывался о его чувствах, возможно, умышленно ничего не говорил, не желая причинить боль?..

– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил Широ, снова разрушая всю шаткую цепочку его мыслей. – Но я не хочу об этом говорить, пока мы с ним… не обсудим всё. Возможно, всё-таки не стоило ничего говорить, – с сомнением пробормотал он и вздохнул. – Мне просто… хотелось услышать, как это прозвучит?..

Адам снова засмеялся – тихо, не слишком весело, но искренне – и Кит возненавидел его чуть больше, потому что за такие мелочи, за то, что он всё-таки заботился о чувствах Широ, его становилось трудно ненавидеть. 

– Я не обижаюсь, – успокоил он Широ. – Не смотри на меня так, ты прав, не стоило к этому возвращаться. Наверное, я немного удивлён, но… чёрт, я просто рад, что ты вернулся. И что ты счастлив.

– Да, – эхом отозвался Широ. – Да, я… я счастлив. 

Это вышло у него почти удивлённо, и у Кита защемило сердце – но в этот момент за дверью послышались шаги, и он поспешил отойти, чтобы сделать вид, будто только что подошёл.

– …что зашёл, – услышал он, прежде чем дверь открылась до конца, и он едва не столкнулся с выходящим Адамом.

– Я тоже рад – ох, – Адам удивлённо моргнул, глядя на застывшего Кита, а затем коротко обернулся через плечо, снова посмотрел на него и слегка нахмурился.

И почти тут же его лицо разгладилось, и он улыбнулся.

– О, – как-то странно повторил он. – Кит. Здравствуй.

Называть его «сэр» Кит не хотел – они больше не были связаны никакой иерархией, да и Кит теперь был почти одного с ним роста и уже не чувствовал себя беспомощным ребёнком, поэтому он просто ограничился кивком.

Адам неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, видимо, не зная, стоит ли продолжать разговор, и в итоге так же коротко кивнул, ещё раз улыбнулся и обогнул его, уходя прочь. Кит проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

– Кит! – Широ, возникший на пороге, посмотрел на него круглыми глазами и несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, словно подбирая слова – словно Кит застал его врасплох, и он вот-вот собирался броситься в оправдания. Кит запоздало понял, что не должен был знать, о чём они говорили, и что без этого скорее всего воспринял бы выходившего из комнаты Широ Адама вполне однозначно – и он не знал, стоит ли радоваться тому, что Широ настолько хорошо его знает, или мечтать провалиться сквозь землю.

– Я не вовремя? – неловко спросил он, и Широ быстро замотал головой, делая шаг вперёд.

– Нет, я тоже – я как раз собирался… хотел зайти к тебе, – сбивчиво сказал Широ и потёр шею. – Адам меня задержал.

– Ничего, – Кит удивлённо нахмурился, – ты что-то хотел?..

– Хотел предложить подняться на крышу, – Широ опустил голову и улыбнулся, отводя взгляд. – Если ещё не сменили замок.

В груди у Кита разлилось тепло, и стало вдруг трудно поверить, что всего несколько минут назад его сжигала изнутри ревность – что он вообще мог ревновать Широ, даже если бы у него был повод: что бы ни случилось, кем бы они друг другу ни были, они знали и понимали друг друга, как никто другой, и ничто не могло этого отнять. 

– Как в старые добрые времена? – усмехнулся Кит.

К его удивлению, Широ покачал головой, а затем сделал ещё один шаг ближе, нерешительно замирая.

– Нет, – тихо и неожиданно серьёзно сказал он. – Я бы хотел… Кит, я бы хотел, чтобы это было свиданием.

Киту вдруг показалось, что он снова в космосе, и кто-то отключил искусственную гравитацию – мир вокруг покачнулся, и земля будто ушла из-под ног, но затем Широ несмело протянул руку и коснулся его лица, костяшками пальцев погладил по щеке, заправил прядь волос ему за ухо, и всё снова встало на свои места.

Он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению – когда Широ попытался убрать руку, поймал её сам, прижимая к щеке, чуть повернул голову и прижался к его ладони губами, улыбнулся, когда Широ шумно, рвано выдохнул и пожалел, что не успел проглотить этот звук с поцелуем.

– Я всегда хотел, чтобы это было свиданием, – едва слышно признался он и посмотрел на Широ снизу вверх.

В его глазах отчётливо сквозила та самая головокружительная надежда, с которой только что пытался бороться Кит – и с которой, по всей видимости, не стоило бороться.

Он подался вперёд, порывисто обнимая Широ, и Широ привычно обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе – но не легко и целомудренно, как обычно, а властно и крепко, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы и выдыхая его имя.

– Я только что сказал Адаму, что у меня кто-то есть, – пробормотал он и тихо рассмеялся. – И так испугался, что сглазил.

– Я всегда у тебя был, Широ, – Кит слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и наклонил его лицо к себе за подбородок, коротко целуя его в уголок губ – Широ прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь, и притянул его ещё ближе к себе. – И всегда буду.


End file.
